


Apples of Hesperides

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, THE PACK IS SO CUTE IN THIS, in which Isaac really loves apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac really loves apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples of Hesperides

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Isaac really likes apples and pink lady apples are his favorite and whenever it’s his turn to do the grocery shopping (because you just know the pack has a chore chart) he picks up a bag of pink lady apples and sort of squirrels them away and of course Derek notices and eventually Isaac finds pink lady apples in the fridge even when he didn’t do the grocery shopping.

Isaac loves apples.  Pink lady apples are his favorite, but he likes granny smiths too.  Red delicious, though, are at the bottom of his list.  He’s never had a golden delicious, but it’s on his to-do.

When it’s his turn to do the grocery shopping (because Derek has put up a _chore chart_ and the pack has just sort of accepted it), he picks up a bag of pink ladies and hides them in the back of the fridge.  Technically hiding food is against the rules (seriously, Derek has turned into either a suburban soccer mom or a second-grade teacher) but he does it anyway because knowing Erica and Boyd, they will steal his apples and use them as hackey sacks, which is not okay.  

On his birthday, in late September, Erica slips him a package -- it’s in one of those horrible birthday gift bags, with party hats and cakes and balloons printed all over it in bright primary colors.  When he opens it, later in his room, he rolls his eyes; she’s given him a stuffed apple toy.  He places it on his bookshelf and grins his thanks at Erica the next day during training.

Soon it becomes customary for Erica to tease Isaac about his favorite fruit (which, by the way, have started appearing in the fridge, even when it’s _not_ Isaac’s turn to do the shopping) and now he has a sizable collection of apples on his bookshelf, from the original stuffy to a baggie of apple chips (?) that he has yet to try.  His favorite, however, is a My Little Pony figurine that Erica tosses him during dinner one night.  The thing is called Applejack, according to the internet, and has three apples on its hip.  Erica calls it a cutie mark.  

In late October, the pack has a free day, and they spend the entire night before arguing about what they’re going to do.  While Boyd, Isaac, and Scott are debating the pros and cons of going to the Halloween Harvest Fair in town, Isaac sees Erica whisper something into Derek’s ear.  Derek nods and a ghost of a smile crosses his face, which is a bit disconcerting.  He takes Scott and Boyd aside and mutters something to them, and they both break out into really, really manly giggles.  He won’t tell Isaac though.

The next morning they wake up and pile into the car.  It should probably be said that the car is the final step of Derek’s “become the pack mom” transformation, because he’s bought a minivan.  Stiles, Allison, and Lydia are coming too, and Derek picks them up at Stiles’ house.  The eight of them drive for about an hour, with Lydia giving Derek directions from the front seat.  Finally they reach their mysterious destination and Scott and Erica start advancing towards Isaac with identical smirks.

They blindfold him and bundle him out of the car.  He can hear hushed conversations and _super macho_ giggling (which he’s ninety percent sure is coming from Scott and Stiles), but he’s got no idea what the hell is going on.  

After about five minutes of stumbling around and being steered into things (he doesn’t appreciate that, Stiles), someone unties the blindfold and he blinks, trying to get used to the light.  When he does, he sees the whole pack standing around a large wooden sign.  _Full Moon Apple Orchards_.  

They’re all grinning like Cheshire cats, and Isaac rolls his eyes but he grins too, because maybe being part of a pack isn’t so bad after all, and besides, Derek’s holding a golden delicious apple in one hand and a blue scarf in the other, and he hands them to Isaac, saying they’re late birthday presents.

They spend the rest of the day picking apples and pelting each other with dry grass.  Once it gets chillier, they buy apple donuts and hot apple cider from the shop inside, and Isaac shares his scarf with Erica.


End file.
